pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Vespiquen
Vs. Vespiquen is the first episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 12/8/2017. Story Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway and Dawn sit in an outdoor stadium, watching an exhibition match. Aaron of the Elite Four uses his Vespiquen while Karina uses Gallade. Karina is trying to keep her excitement down, as Dawn and Crystal are swooning over Aaron along with the rest of the female crowd. Dawn: Oh, He’s so handsome! Crystal: And the way that he commands the field is nearly flawless! Female fan: He’s preparing for his challenge against the champion Cynthia! Conway: I have to admit, I haven’t seen this strong a Bug type expert before. And despite some women considering Bug types to be disgusting, there isn’t a complaint about it here. Karina: Gallade! Use Psycho Cut! Ian watches intently, as Gallade charges in with his scythe arms glowing with purple energy towards Vespiquen. Aaron: Vespiquen, use Attack Order! Vespiquen’s beehive shimmers yellow, as hundreds of energy grubs fly out, ramming into Gallade and pushing him back. Gallade tries to slash through but is overwhelmed and washed back. Aaron: Now use Slash! Vespiquen’s fingers glow white forming claws, as she slashes through Gallade. Gallade drops defeated. Referee: Gallade is unable to battle! The winner is Vespiquen and the victor is Aaron! The women of the crowd squeal, as Aaron walks onto the field and waves to the crowd. Aaron: Thank you! Thank you! I shall be signing autographs to all my adoring fans that managed to make it here today! And to help support the protection of Pokémon forest territory, you can buy a jar of Aaron’s Farm Honey! Each jar has my logo engraved onto it, so it is an amazing keepsake even after the honey is gone! Every jar bought is protecting the homes of wild Bug Pokémon, which are all of our friends! I highly encourage you to buy! Ian gets up, walking off. Conway: What plan does Ian have going right now? Dawn: Who cares?! Crystal: We’re going to get autographs from Aaron! Crystal and Dawn squeal in excitement, as Conway sighs. Crystal, Conway and Dawn are in line, as they arrive at the front of the line. Crystal gets her signature, jumping up and down in excitement. Dawn receives her signature, fanning herself from overexcitement. Conway makes it up. Aaron: Hey there, good sir. You as big a fan as they are or are you dragged along? Conway: I am actually interested in your Vespiquen. I study Pokémon evolution, and wanted to know about how it evolves. Aaron: Gee, I’d love to help, but… Combee: Comb! The group looks up, as Combee flies overhead, heading over to the honey stand. Ian: Combee, get back here! Ian walks by, stopping strategically in front of Aaron. Combee flies back over, as Aaron marvels over it. Aaron: Wow! What an extraordinary Combee! You do well in caring for it. Ian: Thank you. It’s nice to receive praise from both the Elite Four and the champion. Aaron: Wait, you know Cynthia? Ian: She recently gave us a private tour at the Celestic Town museum. She spoke quite highly about you, too. Aaron: Heh. (Proud) Well then! A friend of Cynthia’s is a friend of mine! Conway: (Clears throat) This was the Combee that I was asking about, to see how it can evolve. Aaron: Oh. (Realizing) Oh! You two are quite a pair, you know that? Tell you what. Once I wrap up here, I’ll take you to my cabin and we can get all your questions answered. Sound good? Ian: Sounds great. Thanks Aaron. Aaron gives them both autographs, as they walk away. Conway: (Hushed) Cynthia never mentioned him. Ian: (Hushed) Oops. Conway snickers at that, as Crystal and Dawn stand in fascination. Crystal: Did you really just get us invited to Aaron’s place?! Dawn: Simply spectacular! I have never been prouder to have you travel with me! Conway: (Nervous chuckle) I’m pretty sure he had no consideration for you guys. Combee: Comb. End Scene The group is with Aaron at a large log cabin in the woods, with a large backyard filled with Bug Pokémon. Butterfree, Burmy, Kakuna, Metapod, Venomoth, Heracross, Pinsir, Kricketot and Mothim. A swarm of Combee pollinate Pomeg flowers, collecting honey as they do. Ian’s Combee flies in and joins them. One of Conway’s Pokéballs opens, choosing Munchlax. Munchlax: Lax! Munchlax runs over, chasing after Combee to get the honey gathered on them. The group sits at a picnic table on the deck. A Skorupi sits by Aaron’s feet, as his Vespiquen is directing the Combee. Crystal: This is a Bug Pokémon paradise! Conway: Is this the headquarters of “Aaron’s Farm”? Aaron: Yep! I got the idea from the Combee farmers in Floaroma Town, who sold the honey collected by the Combee. After I became an Elite Four member, I decided to do the same thing with all the Combee I’ve collected! All of the profits go towards the conservation and protection of forests. Dawn: You are known throughout the community as an environmentalist. How did that start? Aaron: With this little one. Come on out! Aaron throws a Pokéball, choosing a Beautifly. The large red spots on it reveals it is Male. Beautifly: Beautifly! Aaron: I rescued this guy from a forest fire when I was a kid. I nursed it back to health, and after that it stayed with me. After that, I decided to learn as much about the Bug type as I could! Ian: Including obtaining a Vespiquen. Those aren’t common. Aaron: (Laughs sheepishly) To be honest, I don’t actually know the answer to the question you have. I was tending to my Combee one day, and one of them evolved into Vespiquen. Conway: Hm. Then statistically, another one should be close to evolving. Do you mind if I examine the Combee? Aaron: Oh, please! Take all the time you need! I’m actually interested in the answer as well! Conway nods as he walks into the yard. He watches the behavior of the Combee, as Vespiquen directs them to different flowers. The only one that isn’t following her commands is Ian’s Combee. Conway: Hm. Vespiquen commands the other Combee, but not Ian’s. It could be that it simply isn’t a member of her hive, but what if it can’t command her? Her? What did Dawn say about the Vespiquen we met before? “The queen of the castle.” Hey Aaron! Is Vespiquen female? Aaron: Huh? Yeah, why? Conway: I might’ve figured it out! Come on out, Leafeon! Conway throws his Pokéball, choosing Leafeon. Leafeon: Leaf! Conway: Use Attract on all the Combee. Leafeon: Leaf! Leafeon winks her eyes, releasing energy hearts all around. Leafeon continue to use Attract, all of the Combee being hit by Attract. All of the Combee are infatuated and gaze at Leafeon, except for Ian’s Combee. Ian watches, then his eyes widen. Ian: Of course. Ian runs off the deck, joining Conway. Combee flies to him, as he circles the red spot on Combee’s head with his fingers. Ian: What did those poachers say that one time? A female Combee. Conway: That time at the Amber Castle, we used Attract on all those Combee that formed a wall. And they were all effected. Ian: While my Combee was the only one we saw outside. An outcast. Combee: (Ashamed) Combee. Conway: (Giddy) That means that each colony can only have one female. Which means to evolve Combee… Ian: It has to be a Female! Just like for Wormadam! Conway: Only you would be so lucky to catch the exact gender Combee you’d need without even knowing it! Aaron: Wow! I never would’ve thought of that! Dawn: Well, Conway doesn’t work for the esteemed Professor Rowan for nothing! His deduction skills are top notch. Ian: (Turns to Aaron) How about a battle? I’d like to try and evolve Combee here. Combee: Comb! Aaron: Whoo! Challenging an Elite Four member for training? Ian: It’ll only be training until Combee evolves. Aaron: Ha! In that case, I’ll use Beautifly to train against you! Beautifly: Beau! Aaron hops off the railing as Beautifly flutters after him. Dawn: Wait, are they battling?! Crystal: Oh, awesome! We get to see Aaron battle again! Aaron: Beautifly, start with a Solar Beam! Ian: Combee, use Sweet Scent! Beautifly’s wings glow golden as he charges Solar Beam, as Combe releases a pink aroma. Beautifly is enticed by the Sweet Scent, but still fires Solar Beam, the energy scraping Combee’s side. Combee grimaces in pain. Aaron: Now go in for Acrobatics! Ian: Sweet Scent to Bug Bite! Beautifly glows light blue as he speeds forward, leaving after images. Combee uses Sweet Scent to slow Beautifly down, then forms energy fangs in her mouths. She bites into Beautifly, the two knocking each other back. Aaron: Not bad! But you can’t beat our Silver Wind! Ian: Gust! Beautifly flaps his wings, releasing Silver Wind. Combee’s wings glow blue as she releases a Gust, partially diverting the Silver Wind but the majority of the attack still striking Combee. Combee drops low towards the ground, injured. Aaron: And finish it with Acrobatics! Ian: Combee, get up quick! Combee struggles to get up, as she cries out. Combee’s body glows pink, as she morphs and evolves into a Vespiquen. Vespiquen: Vespi! Aaron: She evolved just like that?! Ian: Power Gem! Vespiquen’s head gem shines, as she fires a pale pink energy at the charging Beautifly. Beautifly swerves and dodges the Power Gem, but Vespiquen fires another one at point blank range before Beautifly’s Acrobatics connects. Beautifly drops, defeated. Aaron: Beautifly! Crystal: He beat Aaron’s Pokémon! Dawn: One of his mains! Is he really that strong?! Aaron: (Returning Beautifly) Oh man! That was a full out loss on my part! But I’m not done yet! Vespiquen! Let’s show them up! Aaron’s Vespiquen hovers over, angrily staring Ian’s Vespiquen down. Ian’s Vespiquen looks nervous. Ian: Don’t let her intimidate you. Conway: That isn’t Intimidate. That’s the ability Pressure. Vespiquen can exert a force that causes the opponent to exert itself more, causing it to go through its move pool faster. Ian: In that case, Vespiquen, exert that Pressure back at her! Ian’s Vespiquen shakes her head, as she exerts her own Pressure. Aaron’s Vespiquen looks slightly affected, but stands her ground. Ian: Now Vespiquen! Power Gem! Aaron: Attack Order! Ian’s Vespiquen fires Power Gem, while Aaron’s Vespiquen uses Attack Order. The swarm of grubs litter the air, blocking the Power Gem as they ram into Ian’s Vespiquen. Vespiquen tries to swat them away, when a Power Gem flies through, striking and defeating Ian’s Vespiquen. Ian: Vespiquen! Ian runs over, helping Vespiquen sit up. Vespiquen: (Disappointed) Vespi. Ian: Hey, you did great for your first battle after evolving. We’ll keep training and building up strength. Vespiquen: Vespi. Ian returns Vespiquen, as Aaron strokes his Vespiquen. Aaron: Good job there. And Ian, that was an impressive display! We’ll have to battle again someday once you and Vespiquen have obtained a bit more experience. Ian: We will. Thank you for your hospitality and your help. Aaron: (Laughs sheepishly) I didn’t really do anything! That was all you two! Conway: If we hadn’t met you, then we never would’ve had the opportunity. Dawn: Oh, yes! This experience is one of the best I’ve ever had! Crystal: Thank you so much for everything! Aaron: My pleasure! Ian walks off, Piplup joining him. Conway laughs nervously. Conway: I guess that’s our cue to leave. Munchlax! Conway looks over, seeing Munchlax is stuck head first in a Pomeg flower. Both Conway and Leafeon look dismayed. Conway: Really Munchlax? Again? Main Events * The group meets Aaron of the Elite Four. * Ian brings Combee back into his party. * Ian and Conway figure out that only female Combee can evolve into Vespiquen. * Ian's Combee evolves into Vespiquen, and her ability becomes Pressure. ** She also learns Power Gem. * Ian defeats one of Aaron's Pokémon, then loses to his Vespiquen. Characters * Ian * Conway * Crystal * Dawn Berlitz * Aaron * Karina * Spectators Pokémon * Combee (Ian's, evolves) * Vespiquen (Ian's, newly evolved) * Piplup (Ian's) * Munchlax (Conway's) * Leafeon (Conway's) * Vespiquen (Aaron's) * Beautifly (Aaron's) * Gallade (Karina's) At Aaron's Farm * Combee (several, all male) * Skorupi * Butterfree * Burmy * Kakuna * Metapod * Venomoth * Heracross * Pinsir * Kricketot * Mothim Trivia * The idea of Cynthia telling the group about Aaron stems from the anime. Cynthia didn't discuss Aaron at all in this series, Ian fibbing to get them in. * Karina is a character of the day that's reoccurring from Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. * The information gathered in Vs. Combee and Vs. Zangoose were used to identify that female Combee evolve. * This marks the first time that Ian has defeated a Pokémon belonging to an Elite Four member. ** This stems from Vespiquen using a move that was doubly effective against Beautifly and the overall weakness of stats of Bug Pokémon in general. ** Ian was originally going to defeat Skorupi so it was more plausible for him to win, but I felt that Beautifly should be used in the battle after Aaron discussed his history with it. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Elite Four Challenge Category:Pokémon Tales: Evolution Research arc